


Silver Strand

by smoopsis



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoopsis/pseuds/smoopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Delphine finds Cosima in a compromised position. 788 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Strand

This time, Delphine managed to close her eyes. Cosima was pressing against her, they were joined at the lips and the waist and her hands were struggling with Cosima's shirt. She had to close her eyes this time, there was too much happening and with her eyes shut she could focus on the most pressing task. This couldn't be about Leekie, it couldn't be about her job, she must give into whatever spark there was between her and Cosima and work from there. But it scared her, and so she closed her eyes.

The damn shirt still wouldn't come off. It got caught first on Delphine's own bracelet, then twisted round Cosima's head, and when they freed finally her from that it was trapping Cosima's hands behind her, wrapped around her wrists bafflingly tight.

“Wait...”, Cosima pulled back with an embarrassed smile. “Let me just... get myself out of this.” She ducked her head and Delphine managed to stall a few moments as Cosima struggled. But her eyes were open again and her heart was racing again, and she had to disguise her nerves as impatience, so she lifted Cosima's chin and kissed her firmly. 

“Don't worry.”

She backed Cosima towards the wall, reached round and covered Cosima's wrists with her hands. Her chest twinged again so she held Cosima tighter, kissed her harder, allowed herself to surrender into the moment the same way Cosima was yielding to her. 

Their lips broke and Cosima gasped; Delphine's skin tingled. Now she dipped her mouth to Cosima's neck, her eyes still squeezed shut so that she had to follow the smooth skin by feel alone. At Cosima's collarbone, she opened her mouth and bit lightly, hoping to draw another of those precious gasps, and felt Cosima's arms quiver hard against her grip. 

“Are you okay?” Delphine had to check. She didn't want to think, didn't want to stop, but she had to ask. Her lips rested lightly above Cosima's heart and she waited blindly.

“Delphine,” there was a grin in Cosima's voice, Delphine could hear it behind the laboured breathing, “don't tease.”

She couldn't help smiling herself, it stayed on her lips as she kissed a path down Cosima's sternum and between the valley of her breasts. Cosima's undershirt was now the problem, so she gently pulled it over her head, letting it rest on the trapped wrists behind Cosima's back. 

Delphine had to keep her eyes open now. Cosima was resting against the wall, her chest bare and rising and falling steadily, a faint red blush creeping up to her throat. She waited, her gaze steady behind her glasses, and it made Delphine want to wipe that composure away. They kissed again, and this time Delphine's hand carefully traced the same steps her lips had made, brushing down Cosima's neck to the top of her stomach, then under her left breast and round. She took her time, mapped out the contours of each breast over and over and delighted in the steady increase of Cosima's breath at each pass. 

“I said don't tease.” The smile was still there but Delphine could also hear some impatience in Cosima's voice, finally, and she smirked as her fingers found Cosima's nipple and squeezed. Their gaze locked and Cosima's smile vanished, her lower lip trembling. 

“ _Delphine_.”

The low, scratchy sound of her name juddered through Delphine. Her hands dove downwards, unbuttoned Cosima's pants and slipped inside. They were kissing again, more sloppily now, their tongues touched and their teeth bit and finally Delphine was inside her, one finger swallowed easily by Cosima's warmth. 

Cosima's head fell back, her lips parted slightly, and Delphine couldn't tear her eyes away. She pressed another finger inside, moved them faster, and leant her hand on the wall above Cosima's head. She was struggling, her arm ached, her belly felt tight and her breathing was nearly matching Cosima's shallow gasps. But her motions continued automatically, she was hypnotized by this woman, drawn in by her submission. 

By accident her palm pressed hard against Cosima's sex as she thrust in, and she felt a rapid tightening around her fingers, a strong grip that pulled her in closer. Cosima was coming, she realised, and her hand slowed unintentionally as she watched the expressions flit over Cosima's face. They matched with each pulse through her groin, her lips opening and closing gently, her eyes wide but calm and caught with Delphine's own.

Their breathing slowed together, Delphine carefully pulled her hand from Cosima and let the other drop to Cosima's jaw. 

“Are you okay?” She had to ask again.

Cosima grinned by way of answer, “I should have guessed you had a kinky side.”


End file.
